


Watching Over You.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Homophobia, M/M, Religious Themes, Swearing, Violence, physical assault, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the prompt AU: Angels and demons for Glam bingo, making deals with demons for Dark bingo and Broken bones for 10_Hurt_comfort. After Tommy, a young artist, breaks both hands, his physical therapist can't stand to see him lose his career, so he makes a deal, but will he regret it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Kind of angsty, but not too dark. If you want to add me on Twitter I'm @BizLiz91

Adam isn't a religious man, never really has been, but when he got sent a new patient file, he thinks if he believed, he might have lost his belief as he read that file, the injuries, and how a twenty year old man came to have them. A night out with friends at a college bar, going outside for a smoke and seeing a girl being attacked, stepping in instead of walking away or calling the police. Tommy Joe Ratliff, twenty year old art student had stepped between a thirty year old man and his terrified seventeen year old girlfriend. But the man hadn't been alone, he'd had friends out with him that night and the man who had been attacking his girlfriend along with three other men had attacked Tommy for 'interfering' in their business. 

　

They had gotten him on the ground and broken his ribs by kicking him and then one of the men had been wearing boots and he had stomped on Tommy's hands, breaking many of the small bones. He'd had surgery after surgery before he was sent on to Adam and he knew there was little he could do. There was so much damage. Tommy would never regain all movement, never be an artist again. And from their very first appointment, he could tell Tommy knew he wasn't getting better, but he never stopped trying, never complained about his broken bones and the impact they were having on his life. He didn't bitch or moan and sometime along the way, Adam fell in love with him, which made seeing him suffer so much harder. He prayed for the first time in years, but he was sure that nobody was listening, but as it turned out, God might not be listening, Angels might not be listening, but someone was.

　

He's walking out of work and he actually has plans with Tommy now that Tommy is no longer his patient as he's now seeing an occupational therapist. They have plans, movie night at Tommy's place and some junk food. It's not like a romantic date, but it suits Adam just fine. He gets Tommy all to himself. But he stops when he reaches his car because a man is leaning against it. He looks like he's been waiting for Adam and he doesn't think this man is just a bad car thief, but that doesn't explain what he's doing in the hospital’semployee only parking lot.

　

"Hello, Adam," the man says and he has a smile that reminds Adam of a wolf.

　

"Do I know you?" He doesn't know how this man knows his name. His id badge isn't showing and Adam doesn't recognize him at all.

　

"No, but I know you. I've been listening to your prayers Adam, about poor Tommy and those broken hands," the man says casually and Adam is struck mute. He can't think of a person in the world who knows that he has been praying for Tommy. His parents are Jewish but he hasn't gone to church in years, not since he realized that his parents’ religion and his sexuality would never work together for him.

　

"How do you know that?" Adam asks.

　

"Like I said, I've been listening. Don't worry, I'm not God," he says with another smile that makes Adam feel on edge.

　

"Who else listens to prayers? Are you an angel?" He doesn't seem like how Adam had imagined an angel would, but then he hasn't spent a long time thinking about angels. 

　

"No, but then you already knew that. You must really care about him, to pray to a God that you don't even believe in," the man says and he's staring at Adam like he's a particularly interesting science experiment. 

　

"Then what are you? Some kind of mind reader? If not an angel, then what?" Adam asks. He's seriously freaked out by this, doesn't know what's going on, but he feels like he’s in over his head.

　

"Not an angel, think lower, Adam, and hotter," He smirks.

　

"Are you the devil?" He has no problem with believing in the devil, has seen enough evil to believe that an ultimate evil might exist; so much senseless violence. Like Tommy's attack, all those broken bones, all just because he tried to help a stranger.

　

The man or whatever he is, throws his head back and laughs. "Not the devil, but a demon and I'm here to offer you a deal." The man, no the demon shrugs and Adam would call bullshit, but ordinary brown eyes have changed to black and he knows they aren't contacts, it's not a trick of the light, this man is a demon,as real as anything else he has ever seen; demon.

　

"You’re offering me a deal, with a demon? Um, I've never met a demon before, but I've seen enough films and TV programs to know it never goes well. Like in Supernatural, the demons take your soul after ten years in payment for what you ask them." Adam isn't big on horror films, that's Tommy's thing, but he has seen stuff about demons before and maybe the TV gets it right, because he can't imagine a deal with an evil demon going well.

　

"I'm not that kind of demon, souls don't do anything for me. I wouldn't be so quick to say no. I can heal all of sweet Tommy's broken bones, make him an artist again," The demon says casually and Adam knows he should walk away, but the chance to help Tommy? He has to at least listen.

　

"What would you want then? I'm not stupid enough to believe it would be free," Adam says, feeling very unsure.

　

"Nothing is ever free, you’re right there. I knew you were a smart one. It's simple really, you give up something you love to give him back what he loves. You make a sacrifices and I heal his broken bones. It's simple really; a trade and then you never see me again. I take my payment right away, so it won't come back to haunt you in years to come." The demon shrugs and it does sound easy, almost too easy.

　

"I just give you something and you heal Tommy for me?" Adam asks. He needs to be really sure before he makes a deal with a demon. He wants to help Tommy so much, but he doesn't want to do anything stupid here.

　

"Yep, come on, the poor boy's an artist and he's lost that. Did he tell you how much the beating he took hurt? Did he tell you they called him a fag and that they laughed as they stomped on his hands, over and over? He still dreams of the way the girl screamed, doesn't he deserve better than to be crippled for life?" The demon asks and Adam swallows, feeling a little sick. He hadn't known those things. Tommy has been so strong, gone through so much and it just isn't fair. It doesn't seem right; such a bad thing happening to such a good person.

　

"Do you know what you want me to trade?" Adam asks and he can't believe he's doing this, making a deal with a demon and he can hardly believe demons are real, even though he is face to face with one. 

　

"This isn't your only job, you sing in a bar Saturday nights, right?" The demon asks and Adam nods, freaked the fuck out that this demon might have been watching him as well as listening into his prayers. He's not seen him before, dark suit, hat pulled low. He looks like some old time gangster and Adam would have spotted him in a crowd easily and remembered, so it seems like maybe this demon has other ways of seeing things.

　

"You have a good voice, I want it and if you give it to me, I will heal Mr. Ratliff's broken bones, take all the pain from his body and give him back his life as an artist," The demon shrugs.

　

"You want my voice?" Adam asks, stunned. He loves singing. It's one of the most important things in his life. He almost tried to take it up professionally, but his family had told him he needed to get his head out of the clouds, stop dreaming and go to college to get a proper job. He loves his job and helping people, but singing was his first love.

　

"Just your singing voice, you'll still be able to talk. It might seem like a lot, but it's your passion for his," The demon says softly and Adam's mind is spinning, thought after thought. They keep coming back to Tommy, his broken bones, his next to useless hands. He's been to Tommy's apartment, seen the walls lined with canvas, paintings on every wall and sketch books piled high on every surface. Art is and always will be Tommy's life. He's been robbed of his gift all because he tried to do the right thing. Singing was Adam's life once, but he has a career that he loves, that pays the rent. He likes helping people. Singing might be his passion, but he thinks that maybe he could give it up for Tommy.

　

"I'll never be able to sing again?" Adam asks, wanting to be sure on every detail before he makes a deal with this demon.

　

"Not till after the day you die. It will be mine for the rest of your life. You won't be able to sing even a single note," The demon says firmly and Adam takes a deep breath and tries to make the right choice. 

　

"Will his broken bones be healed right, no pain and he'll be able to be an artist again, just as good as before?" Adam asks, because he's only willing to give up his passion if Tommy gets his back for real.

　

"He'll be as good as new, it'll be like his hands were never broken in the first palace. I'm sure he'll be very grateful," The demon says with a leer.

　

"If I do this, it won't be to get something from him. I want to help him because he deserves to be helped, not because I want to get in his pants." He wouldn't want Tommy to pay him back that way. If they end up in bed together, Adam wants to know it's because they both want to be there. He doesn't want Tommy to feel like he's in Adam's dept like he owes him something.

　

"If you don't want him to know you got him healed, then don't tell him about your deal with a demon, just let him believe it was a miracle. He might not believe in God, but who would question something like that? No more broken bones, healed hands that can hold a pencil," The demon says and Adam has a feeling he already knows what choice Adam has made.

　

"I want to take your deal. I want to have Tommy healed. You can have my voice," Adam says, deal done, because he has to agree before he gets scared and chickens out. He knows he's making the right choice. When a flash of white light blinds him, he thinks it's the demon doing something, making their deal happen or something, but then he blinks and he sees a man in a white suit and a white hat and he looks pissed.

　

"Not you again. He made the deal. He wants to make a deal," The demon yells.

　

"The deal has not been made yet demon. You didn't play by the rules, you intercepted this man's prayers. They were not meant for your ears," the man in white says, voice harsh and his eyes, they’re an unnatural electric blue.

　

"I heard him calling out for help, help you would not give him, so I came and offered him a fair trade, to fix his would-be lover’s bones. I have done nothing wrong," The demon argues and Adam stays silent, very sure that he is in totally over his head here.

　

"We heard his prayers and we are listening. He needed to still be hurt while the case went to trial. We always planned to intervene and you know that," the man in white yells and Adam is starting to think he knows what the second man is; an angel, the opposite to the man in black. 

　

"Are you an angel?" Adam asks, unable to hold his tongue any longer.

　

"Yes and I have been watching you. You’re a good man and I'm here to help you. You would give up your dreams and passion for this man and because of your willingness to sacrifice yourself for another, I will help you. I will heal Tommy when the time is right; no deal, no price," the angel tells him and he can hear the demon curse.

　

"We had a deal, he said yes!" The demon yells.

　

"The deal was not finished, the proper words were not spoken and you did not shake his hand. The deal is not valid. Now leave before I decided to take issue with you trying to come after a man I was watching over." The angel doesn't need to yell, his voice is powerful enough without that.

　

"Damn do gooder, you won't be so lucky next time," The demon spits.

　

"Unlike you, I don’t rely on luck. Now go, get out of my presence before I punish you for the deal you tried to make here," The angel says, still apparently unflustered. 

　

There are a few muttered words and then a flash that looks like flames and then the man, the demon in the black suit is gone. Adam is left blinking at his car, wondering if he should go back into the hospital and ask for a CAT scan, because something must be wrong for him to see these things.

　

"Nothing is wrong with you. You have seen something most humans do not, a demon and an angel. Speak of this to no one and go to the man you love. You have my word that the day will come when he is healed and unlike the demon, I don't ask for anything beyond that you continue living life trying to be a good man." The angel touches his arm gently and Adam feels a warm glow throughout his body, which is not what he thinks he would have felt if the demon had touched him.

　

"Just try and be a good man and you will heal his broken bones?" Adam asks.

　

"He saved an innocent life and paid a high price for it. He deserves better and we will not rob his gift from his or your gift from you. Songs and art bring joy to people, neither of you should be robbed of your talents," The angel explains and Adam still can't believe any of this is real.

　

"You will believe when you see his hands healed as if the bones were never broken, he will feel no pain," The angel says softly and before Adam can ask another question, like when will Tommy be healed, there is a flash of bright white again and when Adam can see again he is alone in the parking lot. He gets in the car quickly, before anyone else can show up and heads over to Tommy's place.

　

He doesn't tell Tommy about the deal he almost made with a demon. He doesn't tell Tommy that an angel will heal his broken bones. He just sits with Tommy and tries to have a normal date. He doesn't want to lie to Tommy, but he doesn't want to give him false hope in case the angel and demon were just some fucked up hallucination.

　

He takes Tommy on ten dates before Tommy calls him his boyfriend and at that point, Adam goes to his knees on the floor and gives his atheist boyfriend a blowjob that has him calling out to God. The men who attacked Tommy go to jail, he's far from the first victim of their violence and the girl who Tommy had saved was underage, so even if the sex was consensual, their relationship is illegal, for reasons other than the abuse between them. He's happy, but starting to lose hope that the angel had been real, till one morning he wakes up to an empty bed. He finds Tommy in the kitchen, sat at the table, drawing.

　

"Tommy, your hands," Adam says softly.

　

"I've been getting more feeling, less pain, for weeks and then I just got this really strong urge when I woke up, telling me to try and draw, so I did and my hands Adam, I can hold the pencil, I can sketch and they are good," Tommy says, putting the pencil down. Adam can see the unshed tears in Tommy's eyes, the joy. He would have made a deal with a demon to get this back for Tommy, but he's glad it didn't come to that.

　

He walks over to Tommy and bends down to hug him as tightly as he can.

　

"It's a miracle," Adam says softly, because it feels like one and Adam thinks he'll always be a believer after this. The angel did what he said he would, he’s healed the broken bones that hadn't healed. He’s fixed Tommy, given him back his art.

　

"For once I agree with that. It feels so good to be able to touch things and really feel them, to feel more than pain," Tommy says and like he's trying to prove a point, he slides his hands up the inside of Adam's shirt, his fingers straight, hands perfect, healed.

　

He can't help it, he's so happy, he has to kiss Tommy and the second he presses his lips to Tommy's, he kisses back, clutching at Adam with hands that are suddenly much stronger than they have been the whole time Adam’s known Tommy. They get up, somehow managing not to break the kiss. They stumble back to Tommy's bedroom and their clothes get scattered around the room and Tommy really seems to be enjoying being able to touch properly. They end up naked on the bed, lube pulled out of a draw along with a condom and Tommy uses the lube and his own fingers to press into himself and Adam watches fascinated as Tommy relearns his own touch. When Tommy is begging for more, Adam pushes the condom into Tommy's hand and gets him to open in and roll it down Adam's cock. He loves the way Tommy's hand feel on him and he can tell Tommy loves his healed hands. He thinks maybe someday he will tell Tommy what happened, but not today. He slicks up his cock and pushes into Tommy's body, getting as deep as he can. He links his hands with Tommy's as he starts thrusting, so glad that Tommy is free of pain now that his broken beyond repair bones have been healed. Tommy has been given back a part of his life that they had both thought was lost. Sex seems like an excellent way to celebrate. 

　

He thrusts hard and fast, using one of his hands, still joined with Tommy's to start jerking Tommy off between them, his moans music to Tommy's ears and all he wants to do is to make Tommy feel good. He would do anything for this man. Tommy had stolen his heart in their first meeting and Adam doesn't want it back. Praying, demon deals, he would do anything for this man, because he loves him more than he had ever thought it was possible to love someone. He leans in to kiss Tommy, his orgasm so close, but he wants to send Tommy over the edge first.

　

Adam speeds up their hands, using every trick he knows, using everything he knows that Tommy likes and soon Tommy is throwing his head back, yelling out Adam's name as he comes, his ass so tight around Adam's cock that he can feel every muscle flutter and maybe seconds after Tommy has his orgasm, Adam's crashes into him like a wave. The whole time he is coming, he can only say one thing… 'I love you'. When he realizeswhat he has been saying, he wants to hide, because he hasn't told Tommy that yet. They are together, but they haven't traded I love you’s, not yet and he's a little terrified that he's spoken too soon. He pulls out and gets rid of the condom all without looking at Tommy but then Adam feels a soft hand on his cheek, a perfect hand making him turn so that he is facing Tommy and then Tommy kisses him.

　

"I love you too, so much. You loved me even when I was even further away from perfect than I am now. I don't think I've ever felt the way I feel about you before. I love you," Tommy says and then he kisses Adam and he would have given up his voice for this. Tommy would have been worth the sacrifice, but it's nice to know that they have someone good looking out for them. For as long as they are good people they have someone watching their backs and Adam might still not be an overly religious man, but he has become a believer in some things and he has Tommy, his own little miracle as a reminder and it's a reminder he plans to keep around for as long as he lives.

　

The End.


End file.
